Counting Down
by RainWritesTheThings
Summary: In a world where you have a count down telling you when you're going to meet your soulmate, Alayna feels lost. Maybe it's because her count down doesn't work. Maybe it's because she's falling in love with a certain brown eyed boy.


**A/N: Ello sexy cacti! It's Rain here for the first chapter of my super story! I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

I walked through town, looking down at my feet once again. I felt left out. The counter on my wrist showed a big red zero, but I had no clue who my soul mate was. You see, everyone now is born with a count on your wrist. It's supposed to count down to the moment when you meet the person who is supposedly your soul mate.

Before we go any further, I feel I should introduce myself. My name is Alayna Fey, I'm 17, and my wrist is broken. I know, I know, that sounds weird, but my counter doesn't work. It has always had a red zero on it ever since I could remember it, and the only person who could explain it, had passed away before I was aware of what it meant.

So anyways, back to the real issue here.

I was walking, not focusing on where I was going, when I accidentally bumped into something. Or should I say, _someone_. I fell on my bum, and when I looked out, the guy was already holding out a hand. I took it, letting him pull me up. His brown eyes looked me over as I brushed myself off.

"Have we met somewhere before?" He asked, his voice heavily accented.

"Um, I don't believe we have." I replied, staying as calm as possible. I had literally bumped into this boy, and he was extremely hot. I looked at his right wrist, which had a bright red zero. _'Well of course he already has a soulmate.' _I thought to myself. "I'm Alayna." I introduced a bit awkwardly.

"Dan." He smiled at me, revealing two adorable dimples.

"So are you new around here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I used to live here when I was little." Dan replied simply.

"Welcome to Penneltown then. The town where all it does is rain." Dan laughed, making my cheeks go pink for some reason. "I have to get going then. I'll see you around I guess..."

"Hey um, do you have a cell phone?" Dan asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"Can I borrow it for a minute?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket for a second, handing it to him hesitantly. He took it gently, typing something, and then handed it back. "Text me later." Dan said before walking off.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. A hot guy had just given me my number. '_A hot boy who already has a soulmate.' _I reminded myself as I started on my way to the supermarket. My friend was going to kill me for being late.

I walked in, and was immediately greeted by my friend Mia. "Where were you?!" Mia yelled, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me.

"I ran into someone!" I yelled back, trying to get her off. This didn't stop her. "A boy." This did.

"Oh my god. Do you think he might be your soulmate?" Mia whispered. She was the only one who knew about my broken wrist watch, and she was the only one who needed to.

"I'm not sure, but he gave me his number." Mia let out a huge squeal, and I slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up." I said before I went and grabbed a cart. I handed Mia the list, and we started on our way through the store.

See, Mia and I have lived together ever since we got out of school. I work at a local coffee shop while Mia makes Youtube videos or something like that. I appear in them once in a while, and her fans seem to like me somewhat. I try my best to stay out of the internet world, mostly because I'd rather focus on my studies.

"So what's this boy's name?" Mia asked as we walked through the isles.

"Dan." Mia stopped for a second, but then kept walking. "What was that all about?" I asked, a bit confused.

"What was what?" She replied, acting as if nothing had happened. "Anyways, what did he looked like?"

"He has like, brown hair that's swept to one side. His eyes are a light brown color, and he has cute little dimples." Mia eyes seemed to widen as I described him. "What're you freaking out for?"

"Alayna you don't understand!" Mia exclaimed. "Dan Howell just gave you his number!"

* * *

**A/N: aahhahahhahahhaah that was cool. I hope you guys liked that first chapter, I'll do my best to get the next one up ASAP! Um, review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do! I will see you sexy cacti later!**


End file.
